The Legendary Twins-Book 1: The Adventure Begins!
by Mysteriousnightfoxes
Summary: Two girls leading two seperate lives from different regions come to Unova for a chance to start over. With their trusty Pokemon,they head out on a new adventure. Once they meet each other and learn a shocking secret involving their parents, things change for ever. Together, they must face challenges, heart-break, and love. Let the adventure begin! Please review! :)


**Hi everyone! Shadowfox here with another Pokemon fanfic, only this time my friend Dawnfox will be joining me.**

 **Okay so in this fanfic, there will be an absol and it will have a pre-evolution that I made up.**

 **Anyway, R &R and enjoy!**

Prologue: The Legend Begins

A lone figure darted in and out of the shadows cast by the looming trees around her. In her arms, she held two sleeping babies. She stopped once to catch her breath, then continued. As she ran, vast quantities of Pokemon ran along side her. The figure smiled and whispered, " Hello my friends."

Behind her, the voices of many people could be heard. The figure forced herself to run faster. " D-distract them!" She gasped to the Pokemon beside her. They all yipped an answer and stopped running.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, making a wall made of fur, teeth, fangs, and claws. As the people bore down on them, they growled and blocked their path. A few even lashed out to try to claw or bite them. Only two people made it past the Pokemon wall and continued chasing the figure. Gritting her teeth, the figure held out a hand. A large diamond shield appeared and blocked the two people's path. The figure leapt over a log and continued running. Finally, she found a large cave hidden behind a curtain of leafy vines. She burst into the cave and ran to the very back. There, she placed the two babies together on a small rock. She wiped a tears from her eyes ad she gentle released the babies. " I-I love you my beautiful girls," she whispered. Then she made a soft yip sound.

Behind her two baby Pokemon scuttled out from their hiding place under a small rock. One was a female small Buneary and one was an extremely rare female Libsyn, the pre evolved form of Absol. It looked like a mini Absol only it had cute eyes, a large nose, a stubby little tail, shorter fur, and not blade on it's head. The tiny Pokemon squeaked happily and waddled up to the two baby girls. The Buneary hopped onto the rock next to the child with curly light blue hair. The Libsyn climbed on next to the next to the child with long midnight blue pokemon placed necklaces on the babies that were almost identical to the ones on them. Wiping more tears away, the figure stood up and looked down one last time at her babies.

Suddenly, shouts were heard at the entrance of the cave. The figure stiffened and slowly turned around. Two men. Stood inside the cave squinting into the shadows. Quietly, the figure inched toward them. Then she screamed loudly. The men yelped and scuttled quickly out of the cave. Sniffing, the figure looked back at the two girls, sleeping soundly next to the two young Pokmeon. _Goodbye my beautiful babies_ she thought as the two girls opened their violet eyes, the hot pink irises glowing faintly in the dark. Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

5 years later…

A toddler squealed as her Libsyn licked her face rapidly. Close by, another child laughed uncontrollably as her Buneary tickled her with it's puffy fur. Both were young, care free, and safe. Soon the two children stopped there playing and whined quietly. Both their stomachs growled in unison. Reacting quickly, the Buneary hopped over to a small large rock. Under the rock were many Oran, Prism and Cheri berries. The Buneary snatched to Oran berries from the stash and gave one to each of the children. They smiled and bit into the juicy berries.

Suddenly, two voices could be heard outside the entrance of the cave. Both Pokemon instinctively growled and stood in front of the toddlers to protect them. Footsteps echoed loudly off the cave walls. They grew closer until a sturdy young man and a tall woman in a flowing dress rounded a corner and gasped. Their eyes were on the toddlers. Suddenly, the Libsyn scratch on the man. Her claws made deep wounds on the man's leg. The man gritted his teeth and pulled out a Pokeball. " Go Herdi-!" Before he could finish, the Buneary jumped forward and landed a swift Pound in his gut. " Arghh! Why you little-." " Wait Ethan. Look!" The woman pointed at the child with light blue hair.

Instantly, Ethan stopped. His mouth curled into a huge grin. " My goodness she so cute!" Not once did they acknowledge the midnight-blue-haired child. They inched slowly toward the child, careful to act non-threatening to the Pokemon, who seemed to have calmed down a little. The woman slowly stooped down and picked up the toddler. Her eyes brightened and she grasped one of her tiny fingers. " L-looks just like her Ethan." Ethan nodded." Just like it Amanda." The woman smiled and put her nose to the child's. " There doesn't seem to be any parents around. Lets take her home and feed her. She's so thin!" " What about that other one?" Ethan pointed at the child behind the still-growling Libsyn.

" That Pokemon of hers is too vicious!" Amanda sniffed. " We can't just leave it here-." " We can and we will! That rabid thing will kill my baby! Come on lets go before it attacks again." With that, Amanda whirled around and started out of the cave." I'll name you Cristina you cute little thing!" She cooed as she retraced her steps back outside." Ethan looked back once at the little dark-blue-headed child. Then her turned and followed his wife out of the cave. The Buneary followed the Ethan out, mischievously kicking his butt hard to make him to get him moving. "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing the sore spot. And just like that, they were gone

8 weeks later…

All alone, the child left in the cave cried over the "kidnapping" of her sister. Her Libsyn tried to comfort her by licking her face and bringing her berries but it was no use. Eventually, the supplies of berries the Libsyn had gathered had run out. She went out to collect more with the child. Feeling dejected and miserable, the toddler followed her Pokemon out of the dark cave and into the bright sunlight. The Libsyn sniffed around until it spotted an Oran berry bush. It ran over and began biting off the berries from there stems, trying gathering them with her paws. Meanwhile, the unhappy toddler had spotted a plump Razz berry high in a tree.

Pushing aside her sadness, she attempted to climb the tree. She dug her bare feet into the soft bark and hoisted herself up. Higher and higher she went until she reached the top of tree. She reached her small hand up to grasp the huge Razz berry. The child plucked it from its stem. She hungrily bit into the plump berry. Juices spread over her and she smiled with content. At the moment she was as happy as can be. Until she looked down. The toddler screamed and gripped the trunk. Looking up, her Libsyn spotted the panicking child. It let out a fearful bark and stood on its hind legs and put his front paws on the trunk, trying to reach the toddler. Suddenly, something crashed through the undergrowth.

A beautiful woman with long auburn hair, a pink shirt, faded blue jeans, and a white lily in her hair stepped out of the bushes. A broad shouldered man followed behind her. " Oh dear!" The woman exclaimed in a soft voice. " Poor child! Erick, can you get this little dear out of this tree?" " Sure honey. We go for a stroll and we find a child," grunted the man, Ethan. He lumbered over to the tree and held his arms out to the toddler. The Libsyn growled threating, but didn't react. Erick wrapped his arms around the child's waist and pulled her from the tree. He handed the toddler to the woman. " Oh goodness! She appears to be an orphan. Shall we take her in dear?" The woman asked. " Of course Orchid. We can use another little one around the house." Orchid smiled and plucked the lily out of her hair and placed it in the toddler's. " I'll name you Lily. You are going to be safe." Orchid turned and headed back toward the path. Eric followed her. And the Libsyn followed its master, knowing she will be safe with these people. The cave, once full and lively was now empty and abandoned. Two girls with two different parents, leading two different lives. But they have one destiny together.

 **If we get at least one review, we'll continue. Peace!**


End file.
